Just some Wolfstar Smut
by Whos.That.Hufflepuff
Summary: title is pretty self explanatory. Enjoy, it will become part of a bigger picture though


p"I think you are far too clothed." Sirius sat down on the bench next to his young wolf and shot a flirty grin in his /

"I bet you do" Remus tried not to pay him any mind, continuing his reading as though they were speaking of the /

"Maybe I'd like to take a bit off" His fingers traveled down his clothed knee, then brushed against the underside of his knee causing Remus to jump and cross his /

"I'm sure you would." He'd read the same line since this devil had sat down next to him, but he was not going to admit /

"I wonder if you'd like for me to touch you" Undeterred, Sirius slid closer to Remus moving so close, Remus could feel the warm breath on his lips, using the distraction he used one hand to open those muscular legs back traced up his knee, finding his way up the young mans thigh, inching towards what was /

"Maybe" Remus looked away as a blush crept onto his face, he wouldn't deny the attraction, the need, the embarrassing fact that he was already aroused, but he wasn't going to vocalize it /

"Well maybe I'll just do this" He slid his hand alongside the top of the cock, grasped the shaft and gave a few pulls to the already half hard cock. Remus moaned and spread his legs wider, giving him the /

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you like me." Sirius whispered into his ear. Remus didn't have to see the smug look on his face to know it was /

"Nope, just your hand." His words breathy, he could feel himself hardening in the other mans /

Sirius licked up the shell of his ear, his hot breath and nibbling teeth made Remus groan, more then he'd like to admit. But Gods did it feel fucking /

He peppered kisses down Remus neck, causing him to lean his head back, giving Sirius the ability suck hard on the skin leaving a purple mark that showed everyone this boy was his. "How about my mouth?" he /

"Occasionally, when nothings coming out of it." The hand that had been stroking him was suddenly gone, he moaned at the loss but before he could miss it. A soft and warm mouth had replaced /

"Fuck, Sirius." Somehow that asshole still managed to look smug with a dick in his /

Sirius swirled his tongue around the head of his needy mans cock, swiping his tongue across his slit, tasting the pre-cum that had begun oozing out. Remus whimpered at the sensitivity but begged for more. Sirius was never much of a giver, but he would give his wolf everything he asked /

He took Remus in inch by inch, further until the tip hit the back of his throat causing him to gag. Sirius took the rest of him in his hand and pumped his cock while the man moaned "Please Siri, please let me cum. I cant take anymore." Sirius looked up at him Remus jaw was dropped open in amazement and a look of– admiration? Or was that–br /

Sirius removed his mouth from Remus' cock, a string of spit broke when he pulled far enough away but continued to stroke, twisting his wrist biting his lip while taking in this wanton boy pleading for the Gods mercy. He burrowed his head between his legs and started licking his balls with long, sweeping strokes then he took one into his mouth, sucking /

"Sirius- Fuck- I'm gonna-" Remus felt the burning pull deep in his stomach. Merlin, how long had it been?br /

Sirius replaced his mouth on the tip of his cock, one strong hand pumping fast at what his mouth couldn't reach, the other fondling his balls. Remus ran his hands through Sirius' hair grasping on for dear life, using his head for just the right leverage and every muscle in Remus' body clenched, chasing his /

Sirius let out a long moan, obviously enjoying the hands in his hair tugging and pulling, the vibrations from his throat caused Remus to shoot his cum right down Sirius' throat. He continued to lightly pump and suckle at his cock until it stopped pulsing, swallowing /

He licked the remnants off his fingers, as his partner watched him, looking throughly debauched. He grinned at a job well done and simply said "We'll have to work on your stamina."/p


End file.
